


poem about live. or lack there of

by Greenapple123



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenapple123/pseuds/Greenapple123
Summary: sorry I haven’t updated my other story





	poem about live. or lack there of

‘love is overrated’ that pretty bold statement, but it’s true- to me  
never felt that common spark that you always hear in songs or movies.   
I mean, i never got the hype, how can you fall in love in one night, over skype, saying that it was “love at first sight” 

seemsss pretty cliché, how could you fall in love at first sight if it’s a deep connection, how do you know they won’t send you spiraling into a deep depression? 

oh, but what do I know, never had a firsthand experience all my opinions come from the point of view of a witness, 

maybe i’ll know when I fall in love, but i’ve pretty much just given up, maybe my standards are too high? maybe they’re all just not my type? maybe I just don’t love anyone alive...

but oh well, i’ll let them enjoy it don’t get mad about things you can’t change, maybe they all have something off in their brains? no problem, they can be alone with their parter ‘against the world’ i’ll just attack when they have their first ‘lovers quell’.


End file.
